


Just Like That

by Bugggghead



Series: Bughead Drabbles & One Shots [5]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, plot?, post ep 2.22, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugggghead/pseuds/Bugggghead
Summary: A post finale ficlet that picks up right where the camera leaves off in the hotel room.





	Just Like That

  
  


 

“I actually wanted to ask you something,” Jughead pauses, shifting onto his side to meet Betty’s anxious gaze. “Now that I am the Serpent King,” he says with a slight chuckle as a smile dances at the edges of his lips, “I was wondering how you felt about being my Queen?”  
  
  
  
“Are you asking me to join the serpents, Jug?” Betty coos, tracing the sharp line of his jaw with her delicate fingers.  
  
  
  
“Sort of.”  
  
  
  
“Jug-” Betty begins, sitting up before he cuts her off.  
  
  
  
“You don't have to answer right now. You can take your time, let me know,” he says tentatively, pausing for only a moment to take in her bemused expression, “like, tomorrow, at lunch, or-”  
  
  
  
This time, she cuts him off, giggling, pressing her lips, still affixed in a wide grin, against his own and throwing a leg over his hips, bracketing his frame with her knees. She feels him wrap his arms around her back, playfully tugging her closer.  
  
  
  
“Okay,” she whispers against his lips, thinking back to his proposal to run for student government together. She knew then, whatever plan he had, no matter what it involved, if he was in, so was she.  
  
  
  
He pulls back from the embrace, high on the feel of her pressing against him, resting his hands on her waist and quirks an eyebrow in her direction, unable to wipe the beaming smile from his cheeks. “Okay?” he asks, an undercurrent of disbelief laced in the solitary word.  
  
  
  
“I’m in, Jug,” she says with more conviction, punctuating the thought with a soft kiss, “whatever it is, wherever this takes us, I’m in. As long as you’re with me, I’m in.”  
  
  
  
Jughead crushes his lips to hers, pulling her closer until not an inch of space exists between their bodies; both still bare from their earlier romp, their bodies screeching back to life from the friction of their flesh.  
  
  
  
Betty grinds her hips down onto him, no barriers between them, pressing her aching core against him and earning a deep guttural groan from Jughead. She sinks her fingers into his thick tresses, tugging lightly on them to tilt his head, deepening the kiss. Their tongues tangle in a heated battle, not for dominance, simply for purchase, exploring the caverns they both know so well.  
  
  
  
Straddling him has quickly become Betty’s favorite position. She can’t deny how good it feels when she rubs against him, not quite entering her but merely grinding down on his hips, making him feel what he does to her, and relishing in what it does to him in return.  
  
  
  
Jughead lips are securely attached to her pulse point, assaulting the delicate skin with thick, heady kisses. She can feel the skin bruising under his teeth and tongue, and the slight pain pales in comparison to the pleasure radiating from her core.  
  
  
  
“I need you,” she chokes out between stifled breaths, heaving at the delicious pressure building deep within her with, mounting with each movement. “I need you now, Juggie.”  
  
  
  
That’s all it takes. A few simple words and Jughead tilts his hips in an instant, entering her in what was now a well-practiced motion. Ever since their first time together, they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other; each time trying something a little bit different - different positions, different roles, even different looks - though admittedly the black wig was something she didn’t care to repeat. They had been exploring each other, inch by inch, second by second, every chance they could, and they had found a rhythm, a cadence of sorts, that always seemed to drive them both wild.  
  
  
  
Neither was sure if sex was always supposed to be like that, having no other real experience; but if it was, Betty thought, she now knew what all of the hype was about. Having sex with Jughead was cathartic, nearly therapeutic. The way their bodies melded together, sealed with a thin layer of sweat, was more than a simple release - it bonded them, each time deepening their connection physically, mentally, and emotionally.  
  
  
  
Jughead grips her hips, pulling her down until he is impossibly deep, twitching at the feel of her wrapped around him as a growl escapes his lips. Betty gasps, gripping tighter on his tresses, her nails scraping his scalp as she rolls her hips experimentally.  
  
  
  
“I’m not going to last long if you keep doing that baby,” he warns, his voice thick with lust, the words tickling the hypersensitive skin on her neck, now dotted with darkening marks. She loves it when he marks her; even though she considers herself a feminist, there’s just something sexy about the idea of her being his, and the whole world knowing it with a simple look. The notion turns her on even more, making her clench around him, earning her another deep groan in return.  
  
  
  
“I mean it, baby,” he says, his breath fanning over her chest as he trails kisses down from her collarbone to her peaked nipples.  
  
  
  
“We’ve got all night, Jug,” she moans, his tongue tickling her areola, swirling around the dusty peak.  
  
  
  
He tightens his grip on her, hauling them both up to a sitting position, pulling her chest closer to his mouth and she arches her back, shuffling her knees to readjust. The new position leaves her clit grinding against the rough hair of his happy trail and she moans again, even louder, knowing she won’t last long either.  
  
  
  
“Does that feel good baby?” he asks between nips at the taut skin on her nipple.  
  
  
  
“Mmmm, yes,” Betty moans, leaning back slightly, relishing in the delicious way her skin stretches around him as she sinks down, feeling him deeper and deeper inside of her. “Don’t stop,” she pants, beginning to lift herself before sinking back onto him.  
  
  
  
Jughead sucks deeply on her nipple, swirling his tongue around and nibbling at the peak. Betty’s cries become more sporadic, less rhythmic but closer together and she knows she’s getting close. Each time she raises her hips and falls back down she feels him touch a certain spot, a spot that makes her legs tremble and stars flash behind her eyelids.  
  
  
  
“I’m so close,” she chokes out, between labored breaths, between pumps up and down on his cock, between thoughts.  
  
  
  
Jughead grips her hips and pulls them down forcefully, meeting her with an upward thrust and she cries one more time, his name, falling from her lips as they reach their climax together, both falling apart, completely sated.  
  
  
  
Betty lets her mind begin to wander a short while later. They are sprawled out on the large bed, sheets wrapped around their still barren bodies, and limbs wrapped around each other. Their night at the Five Seasons was certainly worth any price he paid for the room, Betty thinks, their own private oasis, away from the turmoil that always seemed to befall the town.  
  
  
  
“Did you really mean it?” Jughead asks, breaking the silent reverie currently filling the expansive room.  
  
  
  
“I did. I do,” Betty says softly, cupping his cheek with one hand and leaning up on her elbow. “I’m in Jug. I’m all in. Forever.” She leans forward and places a light kiss on his lips, pulling back and resting her forehead against his.  
  
  
  
“Really?” he asks, disbelief dripping from his voice and a vulnerable look in his eyes. “Just like that?”  
  
  
  
“Really, Juggie. Just like that,” she reassures, pulling his face forward until their lips meet in the middle.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ***Unbeta'd so all errors are my own***  
> (P.S. I will try to edit it first thing in the morning with fresh eyes, but I didn't want to wait to post it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please leave me a comment or message me on Tumblr @bugggghead. Feedback is invaluable!


End file.
